Ultraman Aether
|image = Ultraaether.png |Human Host = Matsuo Furukawa |Gender = Male |Age = 6000 years old |Height = 52 meters |Weight = 34,000 tons |Home world = Earth |Series = Ultraman Aether |Type = Ultra |Fighter Type = All Rounder |Family = None |Affiliation = |Created by = Mao Wu Kong }} is an Ultra warrior of unknown origins who brought balance to the elements of the universe millions of years ago, sealing the elemental powers in a Sacred Gorinto, losing his physical form in the process. He is the Ultra of his series. History The elements, controlled by kaiju called Elemental Kings, fought against each other for dominance of the Earth, causing chaos for centuries. The will of the universe formed the gigantic warrior Ultraman Aether out of pure energy to stop them. He defeated the Elemental Kings, locking half of their powers and crystallising it into a tower, the Sacred Gorinto. However, to do so he lost his physical form, turning into the Aether Gem on top of the tower. Being situated in a water filled cave in a dense forest frequented by thunderstorms and lined with volcanoes, it was unreachable by humans until technology made it possible. A construction company on an ambitious building project decided to clear the forbidden forest, facing lots of difficulties and despite using massive machinery. So when they discovered the Sacred Gorinto in the cave, the tried to sepearate the parts of the tower to sell its parts to repay for the large sum they spent clearing the forest and perhaps earn more, despite hearing a mysterious voicw warning them not to do so. Matsuo Furukawa, an explorer who entered the cave, attempted to stop them, but once the Aether Gem was removed, the agitated elements caused the whole tower to collapse. Matsuo saved some of the workers, in the midst of the collapse, losing his life in the process. He was chosen by Ultraman Aether to be his host, releasing the giant's physical form, though it can only be sustained for a limited time. After the collapse, a physical manifestation of darkness and abyss appeared, Ultraman Void, who sought to erase everything in existence. Profile Stats *Human Host: Matsuo Furukawa *Home Planet: Earth *Transformation Item: Aether Spark *Running Speed: Mach 3 *Flight Speed: Mach 3 *Time Limit: 3 minutes *Height: 52m *Weight: 34,000t Body Features *'Ultra Armour': Aether's skin can withstand ordinary gunfire and beams as well as heat and cold. *'Color Timer' : Aether's colour timer blinks when he is out of energy. *'Aether': The pure energy that he is made up of and runs through his body. It can purify Elemental Kaiju. Forms - Wind= Wind Mode A form that Aether turns into by using a Wind Fragment. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Flight': Aether can fly exceptionally well in this form. *'Aerokinenis': Aether can manipulate wind to a degree. *'Wind Shot': A fatal burst of wind from both hands. *'Gust Slasher': Streams of wind that slices at an enemy. *'Diving Crusher': Aether flies down at an enemy and delivers a powerful strike. *'Air Shield': Aether can use winds to deflect attacks. - Water= Water Mode A form that Aether turns into by using a Water Fragment. Powers & Abilities *'Underwater Maneuverability': Aether's swimming and fighting ability increases drastically in this form. *'Hydrokinesis': Aether can manipulate water to a degree. *'Water Shot': A large blast of water fired from both hands. *'Aqua Globe': A ball of water which can stun enemies. **'Enhanced Aqua Globe': A larger sphere of water which can trap enemies. - Fire= Fire Mode A form that Aether turns into by using a Fire Fragment. Powers & Abilities - Ground= Ground Mode A form that Aether turns into by using a Ground Fragment. Powers & Abilities }} - Secondary= - Wood= Wood Mode A form Aether gains by fusing Water and Ground Fragments. Powers & Abilities - Electricity= Electricity Mode A form Aether gains by fusing Fire and Wind Fragments. Powers & Abilities - Ice= Ice Mode A form Aether gains by fusing Water and Wind Fragments. }} }} Category:Ultraman Aether Continuity Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Elemental Ultras